Angel of Death
by HolyPhilippineEmpire
Summary: "A divine force of nature without a heart or pity." A hardened Paladin, under the wing of the Church's shadiest organization. Now an exorcist that hunts down the wicked and the damned… unless provided by the Church.


This is a non-profit fan-based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.  
Please support the official release.

 _'_ _Thinking_ _'_ **("Ddraig Speaking")** ** _("Ddraig Telepathy")_** _Flashback_

 **God's Assassin**

 **"I want nothing more than to be a bayonet; a bayonet wielded by the hand of God.** **"**

 _ **"** **Awakening Path** **"**_

"Wait! There must be some kind of misunderstanding! I don't know anything! Please, you got to believe me!"

A crunch.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's what they all say."

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack.

A desperate gasp. A withering lunge of breath. A terrified plea.

"Just 'fess up little piper. You're a trafficker, right? You were having a little deal with one of our decoy buyers then wham. Caught in the act." a gruff voice mocked.

The sky was dark and cloudy; the wind chilly and moist. Dirt, broken pieces of cement, a broken glass window, a poorly lit streetlight. Brown and rusty walls surrounded the two figures. One was wearing a crisp, police uniform. Standing at a respectable height, fair-skinned, shaved head, and a stubble of black hair on his chin, the rugged man sneered at the battered man before him. A long rifle in his right arm.

"I… didn't do… anything."

Clack. Clack. Clack.

The sound of the jackboots against the floor echoed, garnering the attention of the cop. "What seems the problem, officer?" a baritone voice quipped.

The policeman raised an eyebrow "Who are you?"

Clack. Clack. Clack.

"Oh. I'm just one of the visiting priests here. The name's Father Hyoudou, hope you're having a blessed night."

The priest was of average height, lean body with broad shoulders, brown hair, and brown eyes. Sporting a pair of round-rimmed glasses; both hands covered in white gloves. His body was covered white cassock, black pants, brown dress shoes, a fitted clerical collar, and a gold cross adorned around his neck.

"Well the name is Senior Inspector Dohanseek and you got into something you shouldn't be in. As respect to your reverence, I suggest you leave, Father." Dohanseek taunted.

The ragged victim cried out. "Please help me, Father. I didn't do any-"

Dohanseek used the butt of his firearm to hit the poor man from speaking any further. "Shut up fucker."

Issei simply scratched his cheek in amusement.

"Now. Now. Let's not be too hasty here Inspector. But isn't what you are doing considered inhumane? I mean, you're practically beating a dead corpse. The man's bleeding a lot."

The officer frowned, hoisting his rifle towards the religious man.

"Listen here, Padre. I got no time in your senseless nitpicking here. I'm doing my job-"

"A job bribed by the Mafia. I can see in your left pocket a sachet of Meth. Dear Lord, you crooked cops never change."

"What!"

"The old planting evidence routine. Typical." the brunette then turned towards the fallen scapegoat. "Hey mate, you're a Catholic by any chance?"

The Victim simply nodded as much his weakened body can muster in affirmation.

Dohanseek began to fume at the priest's nonchalance, raising his rifle closer to the priest's head. "Listen here, Padre. I am giving you a chance to-"

"Shut up."

Issei, swiftly took out a silver revolver, pointed it towards the policeman and cleanly shot in the latter's hands.

Bang! Bang! The deafening sound of two gunshots rang across the deserted alley. Both

Effectively immobilizing the assaulter. Dohanseek reeled backward, flinching from the severe pain he was experiencing. Blood oozed from the gaping holes on both of his hands, eyes widening in fear.

"A perfect spot to kill someone no? I mean, the alley is practically abandoned, the streetlights' busted save for a few light bulbs. The cars in the main road near act as convenient silencers for gunshots. Lovely place." Hyoudou mocked.

Dohanseek choked. "What kind of priest are you!?"

"Oh? I'm just a simple priest… with a gun… I also carry some bayonets as well." he remarked.

The officer weeps in fear, subconsciously backing himself in one of the walls.

"Okay. Let's play Russian Roulette! I had three bullets in this beauty here, I already used two… so better pray the Act of Contrition that one bullet won't go through your skull!" Issei laughed in a demented manner.

"Wait! I think we-"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Clang. Thud. The lifeless and holed corpse of the corrupt officer laid jaggedly on top of some trash cans near the dumpster.

The barrel singed, smoke coming out as hot metal drilled the corrupt cop's head two times. One at the forehead and one for the neck. An elegant yet gory shot indeed. Issei turned"In the case, you're wondering mate. I lied. I had two more to spare." he haughtily bragged.

The young victim rose up on shaking legs. The light centered on him, revealing his dirty, torn, and blood-stained school uniform. "Thank you! I thought I was a goner… Thank you!" the student beamed at the Father.

Issei leaned his head a little to the side while smiling. He opened his mouth to say something before stopping.

He raised his gun at the student. The victim's smile of gratitude turned into that of fear as his life is being threatened once more. "Why, sir!"

"I'm giving you a chance to go home, now. Based on the smell of alcohol from your breath, which reeks, by the way, you came from the club. Now. Be a good Catholic and go home. I am not fond of brats running amok near these parts. Scram."

Hyoudou, waved his gun, teasing the former victim to leave. And leave did the student did, running away from the killer priest as fast as his bruised legs could muster.

It would be an understatement that Issei was ecstatic on the poor man's reaction. "Get's them every time." he quipped.

"Issac Hyoudou you dingbat! We're going to be late asshole!"

Issei turned around to find a woman taller than him. Ash-blonde hair, emerald eyes, and a voluptuous body of a model. Wearing a black nun's cloak and fitted clerical collar with a silver cross bounded on it. Her movements were stiff, heavy yet possess a hint of gracefulness to it.

She was beautiful, a solid ten in most beauty standards. Her face, however, was contorted into a gloomy, stressed, and angry frown.

"Issei! For the umpteenth time, don't wander off! We are already late as it is."

"Hey, Mirana? Can we skip the meeting and kill some Mafia-"

A bop on the head was only the blonde woman's answer.

"Oh Hell no! I am getting promoted to become a Bishop of Iscariot in the coming weeks. And I'm not letting you ruin it just because you fell like it! Come now or will I drag you back to headquarters!?" she nagged.

"Okay. Okay. Yeesh. So noisy."

"Just shut your mouth and follow me, Idiot!"

* * *

(Vatican Section XIII: Iscariot Organization Headquarters)

The headquarters was bustling with activity. Exorcists, priests, nuns, and other clergymen were walking across the lavish halls of the headquarters. Paintings of saints, elegant statues of Jesus Christ and other Biblical characters were proudly displayed on the walls and marble pedestals.

As Mirana and her partner trekked towards to their superior's office. They also exchanged greetings with their other colleagues along the way.

Issei could only care less from the pleasantries. What he wanted was something to hunt.

"Oi Hyoudou and Shatarova. The Archbishop's here to see you." A young man with white hair informed an emotionless expression in his boyish face.

Issei smirked. "Well if it isn't Freedy Boy? How's being a pacifistic bitch shaping up, eh?"

Mirana just shook her head, "Not this again…" she whispered to herself.

"I don't want trouble Father Hyoudou-"

"Of course you don't! You're just a bloody, pacifistic Protestant! Now, I never could grasp how a man of your talents can still be a total wuss. I mean, Lord knows I'm stumped!" he mocked.

"At least I'm actually a model Christian. Not like some axe-swinging barbarian who laughs at other people's pain!"

"You're just envious that I have a higher kill count than you-"

The white-haired opened his mouth for another rebuke but halted when he heard his cell phone rang. "Hello? Okay… I'll be there…" Freed then left the two, taking his phone call with great urgency.

"Hmph. Wuss."

Mirana huffed, grabbing Issei by the shoulders and dragging. "Let's go."

A couple of knocks on the mahogany door, the duo entered the pristine office of Issei's secret father, Archbishop Maxwell of the Iscariot Organization.

"Hey, dad."

"Well isn't it a fine night. Issei my son, good to see again. Hello to you too Mirana, dear." a middle-aged man asked with a calm yet gentle tone. Currently, the room was owned by the Archbishop in front of them it was decorated with a simple wooden table, some religious trinkets, an expensive cushion recliner, and of course, a Bible next to his desk. The room was cozy yet formal, as expected from a higher-up in the Vatican.

Mirana bowed reverently. "A blessed evening, Archbishop. You said you have a mission for us?"

Issei nodded enthusiastically.

"Ever straight-to-the-point you two… fine. Here are the documents for your next mission… you'll be handling two Stray Devils tonight. One is a D-Class, the other is a SS-Class."

Maxwell then gave the two a printed picture of a woman with black hair, wearing a black kimono, and smiling a fanged grin.

"That's Kuroka… one of the most elusive of the SS-Class. A powerful being indeed. What about her, dad?"

The Archbishop just smirked. "Detain her, Iscariot will have a great blessing to have a powerful Nekoshou amongst our ranks. Kill the other one if you wish."

Mirana looked at the given documents of their hunt. "Consider it done, Archbishop."

"The sooner I'm butchering heathens, the better. Lay it all over dad!"

Mirana rolled her eyes.

"Now remember, do not kill Kuroka. Detain or persuade her if must. Now, God Bless to the both of you."

* * *

(Inside the Old Abandoned Mansion)

 _"Now remember, do not kill Kuroka. Detain or persuade her if must."_

The rusty gates of the mansion were suddenly blown off from its hinges as a shadow looms in the entrance of the building. Glowing blades began to litter around the unkempt grassy field; the shadow then made its way to the front door, a large cross was visible in the figure's cassock robes. As the priest finally entered inside the mansion, ghouls immediately surfaced to attack the newcomer but were immediately silenced as bayonets began to fly and impale the unfortunate ghouls. The priest then analyzed the decaying corpses in disgust, the corpses were fallen officers that failed to neutralize the threat.

"That devil heathen will go down painfully and be sent to the deepest parts of oblivion." Mirana scouted the area with a detested expression.

Issei shrugged. Indifferent to the rotting corpses around them. "They died as they lived, men doing their jobs," he added.

"Now all we need to do is find-"

"Well, look no further Papist. Your criminal is here, guilty as charged." The demented voice boomed through the halls.

The paladin was greeted with the image of a woman with a voluptuous upper body, her long hair covering her backside entirely. Her large breasts were She stalked towards the priest with a seductive smile. As the light began to shine more on her features, it could be clearly seen that the lower body was nothing of a good view. Beastly centaur-like hooves and red claws covering most of her lower body. Her appearance was both lovely and hideously disgusting at the same time.

"What? Like what you see? My name's Viser at your service." she flirted with a bow.

"Not really, I prefer normal women actually. And also, you killed all these men, you butchered defenseless children as a food supply. If that wasn't enough, you even turned some into ghouls. How despicable from a heathen fiend." he insulted.

"What are you going to do about it?" she taunted with a demented laugh. Clearly underestimating the two exorcists before her. Yet, she failed to notice the small smirk forming on her opponent's face.

"Well I loved your company, but I'm terribly famished, your flesh would be enough for the night. " she droned as she gestured her zombie ghouls to attack the paladin before her.

"You turned these men to ghouls, you had violated the commandments of the Lord above. You don't deserve to live in this world, I would happily cut you down piece by bloody piece!"

The priest then made a loud laugh of amusement, mocking the stray devil. Viser just stared at the exorcist with an annoyed and pissed off look in her eyes.

"Heh, you're all bark without bite papist, get him maggots! Shoot him with all your artillery got!" Viser ordered her ghouls to attack her supposed prey

The ghouls then began to fire all their ammunition from their pistols, rifles, and their heavy artillery. The shots clearly decimating the priest, tearing away his flesh like paper. Even with the bloody assault, the tall exorcist didn't move from his spot.

"How arrogant of you papist, you let yourself be annihilated by a barrage of bullets. How pathetic-" she didn't finished her mocking sentence when she saw the priest still forming a large grin, his mangled pieces of flesh and limbs were not causing any discomfort to her opponent. "What are you?!" she asked in terrified shock.

"Weak bullets." Mirana said in a bored tone.

"What!?"

"In case you are deaf, weak bullets. These subpar ammunition you got here would only superficially harm him and me. Isn't biotechnology great?"

Issei laughed, his wounds already regenerating, fully enjoying at the fear his partner is giving off the exorcist.

"You'll get the bitch freak and I'll clean up the ghouls." Mirana ordered, unsheathing her gun.

Issei offered a thumbs-up in response. "I suggest you'll take the hint and run. Make this hunt a little more enjoyable for us, dear."

And ran did Viser did.

* * *

As Issei went to hunt for

"Freed! What a wonderful surprise to see you here! Does the Archbishop know you are here?"

Freed simply shook his head, he maneuvered his arms to his sides, slowly unsheathing his two swords from the hilt. His legs tightened, his form now in a fighting stance.

Issei's grin fell as he eyed the Sellzen's weapons.

Excalibur Knightmare and Excalibur Rapidly. Two powerful holy fragments of steel shone in the moonlight. Freed then slowly approached him in wary steps.

"I don't want to fight you, Issei. This has no concern to you."

The brunette laughed. "No concern, really? In case you don't understand… this is my mission. Therefore in my jurisdiction."

"The moment you entered without any authorization is enough for you to be excommunicated given without proper reasons. Now. Talk."

Silence greeted him.

Hyoudou just smirked. "Okay. Silence means you are hiding something. Then… is it about that hot stray devil with the revealing kimono? Are you perhaps smitten by her intoxicating form?" he teased.

"Or you're just being a little lustful pervert that only thinks with his dick? Or perhaps the little slut just told you to give her some-"

"Shut UP!" Freed, with all his strength, sucker-punched Issei squarely on the face.

A nauseating sound, a wheeze, and a huff. Issei staggered from the blow, a knee on the floor and a hand on his nose. "Fucker!"

"Out of the way, Hyoudou!" Freed tried to slice Issei in his dazed state but was interrupted as a green dome of energy shielded the Hyoudou exorcist.

"I appreciate the assistance, Mirana. I think I can handle this now." Issei wiped a drop of blood from his lip. His breaths ragged yet eerily focused.

"I think I'll have to excommunicate someone today." he snarled.

Mirana looked at Freed for a moment, a hint of condescension in her face; before staring back at her partner. "Understood. I'll locate the two SS Strays at once. God Bless on your fight, Father Hyoudou." she replied, her cassock whisking from the open wind.

Freed then let out a cry of protest, "Hey! Don't you dare touch Kuroka!". He started to run towards Shatarova but was stopped. Issei was blocking his way, both of his arms holding his signature bayonets.

Freed then tried to sprint around Issei but was denied once more.

"Oh no you don't! We were instructed to kill these heathens by my father himself. I'll not your pathetic lust for a dumb cat tarnish my perfect hunt count!" Issei drove his bayonets near Sellzen's torso, but the latter dodged, managing only a small tear from his cloak.

"Issei. I am warning you once more. Move."

Hyoudou only wagged a teasing finger. "I admit your good with those Holy Swords, Sellzen. But that doesn't make me afraid of you. Not even the slightest, retard."

Clang. Clang. Clang.

Smashing both of his bayonets together as a taunt.

"Time for an old fashioned Hunt! And this time, you'll be the prey Sellzen!"

"The hell!?" a shriek exclaimed before dying out quickly as burning steel slashed across the walls, missing its intended target by a hair.

The assailant simply strode inside the narrow, a serene expression eerily placed on his features. The wooden floor creaked from the heavy boots of the exorcist. A giggle was released.

"Ah. Come on Freed. Were was spunk from the last few moments ago? I'll be disappointed if it was only a cheap shot"

The glasses shone, his body heaved to the direction of his left, taking small glances at the ruined Church building. "Such a shame, this mansion was once Protestant base, this would have been should a wonderful retreat home; too bad it's filled with zombies. Eh, a little fixer-upper never bothered me anyway. This is a wonderful place to evangelize some faith around here."

"Well! What do you bitches have here! Another poor puppy that needs to be fucked!" a screeching voice hollered.

" _Freed… how_ _mis_ _fortune is on_ _your_ _side, tonight."_

The white-haired protestant gritted his teeth, holding his two swords tighter. "I urge you to reconsider your claim, Father Hyoudou. We are both professionals here, we can still talk this out like mature-"

Issei leaped, his bayonet at an angle near his enemy's throat.

"...priests." Sellzen muttered to himself.

Issei began to laugh, making the white-haired maniac back away in self-preservation. "Damn, that Excalibur Rapidly sure made you agile!"

"What's wrong with you!?"

"A lot actually…" Issei retorted.

 **"** ** _Go have fun boy, even if this Freed guy seems_** ** _benevolent_** ** _… he's a pain in the ass. Go, my power is ready to be unleashed boy."_**

"Been a long time, old friend." Issei gleefully with a venomous smirk.

"No. You dirty motherfucker-"

Issei stopped laughing in favor of punching him in the gut. Hard enough to make the vulgar exorcists vomit blood and stutter back. "Such profanities…"

Hyoudou stood straight, eyes bulging with demented satisfaction, as the Papist glared at his weakening opponent—some runaway and delusion of a man in his eyes—right in his already bleeding eyes. Freed tried to stand tall, but failed as his body was receiving severe punishment, fear already consuming him. The infamous Iscariot leader had him where he wanted him.

"You…little…" Freed barely took a lurching step forward with each word. For the first time, he swung: "Dipshit!"

The blow felt embarrassingly sluggish. Issei knew the second he launched it. The spry, smirking Issei Hyoudou ducked under it with ease. Before Sellzen could even register the dodge, however, another body shot, this one to his ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain throughout his mangled torso. He fell in his knees—fatigue consuming him—but it was a lot closer than he'd have liked.

The disgraced priest lunged once more and went in for another shot. Issei simply shoved him off.

"Oh, I am enjoying every waking moment on this, Freed. I had been suspicious of you since the day I met you! I'm surprised you lasted this long, before you cracked!"

Seeing that the Sellzen priest scoot back so far against the weight of it gave him a second wind. Issei finally covered the distance between them. Threw three more punches that did land beautifully. Freed fell.

…

(Outside the Old Abandoned Mansion)

"Still no signal on Squadron 2354?" asked by a large man in a bulletproof vest. He was the police chief that ordered the extraction mission. They've been chasing a certain scoundrel for months without any leads on the criminal's location; until now that is.

"None yet sir, I've been trying to contact them for the last ten minutes. All I receive is a lack of response and just static, sir." the young man responded as he adjusted his headphones to get a better signal.

"This could be bad Lt. Roberto, we already sent a whole squadron to neutralize that killer and still no response? I believe this could be-" he stopped when he saw two figures entering his tent. The man was wearing a simple violet vest and a white undershirt underneath. His comrade was only wearing a simple priest attire. Both of them had crosses hanging from their necks.

"Excuse us for interrupting you, Chief of Police Roberto Livingston." the newcomer greeted while performing an elegant bow.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely, not really in a mood for some religious nonsense when his men couldn't be found.

"Let's cut to the chase then. My name is Bishop Pascal Maxwell of the Vatican. We are here to offer our services in helping Italy, i.e. you, maintaining its peace against the unholy and the... supernatural."

"What!?" the chief hollered.

"Our intelligence confirms that you sent your men on an unprepared manhunt. The enemy you're fighting is what I call a... stray devil per se." Maxwell explained calmly.

The policeman huffed. "Pish Posh! I don't have the energy and the damn time for this nonsense! If I were you, I'll leave and just let us professionals do our job. We are fighting a damn serial killer, and you're saying that it's a- " the officer's outburst was stopped when his colleague tapped his shoulder.

"Chief! We received a signal from Squadron 2354!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get my men on the line now!" he ordered, glaring at the two religious person in the room.

Lt. Daniel then turned the radio transmitter to receive the shocked signal's message. The machine produced a screeching static sound before muffled words, gunshots, and screams could be heard.

" _Calling out to base... the enemies are dangerous! Enemies are fucking zombies... their monsters! Save us and send back up! Send help please_ _!_ _. Monsters! Zombies! Everything is swarming with_ _dead people!_ _!"_

The chief could only hear the sounds of his men firing their assault rifles before screaming like tortured souls. Eerie groans could be heard as the message was cut off unexpectedly. The officers in the tent could cringe and had their jaws open in terror, the entire squadron they sent were being brutally slaughtered as they speak.

The two priests just smiled in amusement from the shocked expressions from the police force. Maxwell then created a mock cough to gain the attention of the officers.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to introduce our organization and how we will help you. If you still need it?" Pascal taunted.

"Yes... please." the policeman pleaded.

"Good! Now, me and my friend here are from the Vatican Section XIII. The Iscariot Peacekeeping Organization. We are one of the reasons why the public, including yourself, have maintained the sweet bliss of ignorance from these heathens and demons." he proudly proclaimed.

"We are the God's chosen instruments of His Holy Wrath, we are charged by the Pope himself to lay waste to the demonic and the unclean. We've been dealing with the supernatural and the satanic for centuries. And the serial killer you're fighting, it fits right into our alley."

"So you're saying..."

"They're ghouls controlled by a stray devil, and that mansion is now a den of ghouls. It is the Iscariot's duty of wiping them out as soon as possible." he added.

"So, what do you want me to do?" the chief asked in desperation.

"Nothing. Tell your forces to pack up and retreat. They have the outmost probability of being turned, and will only start another bigger mess. So stand back and let the " _professionals_ _"_ do their jobs, chief of police." the bishop replied.

The officers just sighed. "If you say so, I'll order them to retreat. Just… kill that devil."

"Already taken care of, we will pray for your safety!" he cheered.

…

It was a gory sight. Between the pain in his guts and ribs and the general confusion, the sight of the Sellzen priest on his knees after the patented sadistic torture of Father Issei was not something the average would want to look at.

"How it gives me unadulterated pleasure in seeing again my former comrade. What fate, what luck that I've struck to get the final opportunity in sending you in the deepest pits of the Hell. Bruised, battered, and broken under the heel of my boot." Issei gleefully with a venomous smirk.

"You… dear Lord-"

Issei's foot increased the pressure, stomping Sellzen's head. "Nah-uh-uh. No swearing the name of God.." he proudly stated before raising him up by choking him, meeting at eye-level. Freed's already shattered legs dangling on open air.

"Just kill me already…"

Issei smirk grew. A predatory gleam on his brown eyes. "I will. But not today." he threatened.

Sellzen spitted blood at his favorite cassock, making Issei's eye twitch in annoyance.

An arrogant grin was placed on his healing lips. "In time, Sellzen. I will let you live… to let you see how much you lost tonight. A small warning at the hell you'll be facing as an excommunicated exorcist. In time. You would beg me to relieve you with the sweet release of death."

Issei bit his lip, before smiling softly, his grip still on his rival's collar.

"A fool, wanting to protect someone in exchange for your own life? Pathetic."

Freed gave a confused eyebrow as Hyoudou solemnly closed his eyes, before suddenly opening them in haste. Sellzen could only gasp in fear as the brunette's eyes shone a brilliant green, blinding him from the luminosity.

" **Boost!** "

"Wait… what is this!" Sellzen screamed before his pupils began to dilate dangerously before ultimately losing its color.

 **"** **This battle had already been settled the moment you crossed with the Host of Ddraig, Freed Sellzen. No matter how good your intentions are, if you cannot defend with your life… then it is pointless!"**

Issei could only smirk as a healthy flow of satisfaction began to bubble inside him.

 **("The power to** **overwhelm your enemies with unrelenting brute force!** **Such as the power of the Red Dragon Emperor!")** the Welsh Dragon's voice proudly boomed.

"Please do remember this moment when you heal your legs." Issei beckoned,

Issei left Freed in a battered and broken state.

"Thus saith the Lord." he mocked.

Viser was running with all her centaur legs could muster, each step getting more desperate to escape the mad Catholic Nun chasing her. A young woman with jet black hair, a matching black kimono that exposes a lot of her voluptuous form. She was of average height and had a pretty face that could most men fall in love with. Although, Viser couldn't care less at this point in her life.

"What the Hell Viser! Just when I was trying to find you! Listen, we got two exorcists tailing behind us... " she complained in annoyance while removing any debris in her clothes.

"We need to leave now! I saw the exorcists… they are monsters!" Viser stuttered as she shook her companion to emphasize her point.

"Calm down your ugly legs Viser, I'm sure if we worked together, we could... wait. Why do I smell human blood? DID YOU KILLED HUMANS!?" she yelled with a glare to her fellow stray.

"I kinda ate some-" she replied before being interrupted by loud footsteps coming near them.

"YOU idiot! I told we shouldn't eat innocent people! We're in hot water now! No, no, no… I don't think Freed can help us this time-"

"They you are strays! Listen, I got a lot of paperwork to handle now so if you please- "

Kuroka and Viser turned around to see Mirana, a spear made of pure light in her left palm; scratching the floorboards, as if brandishing them to become more sharper.

"Amen!"

The Shatarova nun threw her light spear with a forceful lunge, the blazing javelin soaring towards one of the Stray Devils; causing a devastating sonic boom, the surrounding windows shattering from the force.

Viser was instantly impaled by the light spear, a direct hit to the stomach area. Screams of agony were heard as the holy substance began to burn away her skin and innards. The centaur was flailing across the floor, her blood spilling out from her mouth and gory wound.

Arms desperately stretching and clawing; hoping to find anything that can save her but she only felt her hair being dragged by a soft yet tight hand. Viser then got to meet her attacker face to face. She could only form gasps of pain as the Holy Spear continues to burn her inside out. Viser could only watch the large predatory grin the exorcist nun was giving her.

"You little devil legs. Did you actually think you outrun me?" Mirana mocked, while pointing at her forehead. "Not really that bright aren't you?"

"Those who dare impersonate the dead are judged to join their ranks. As well as those who would dress the dead and dance among them are damned to join their ranks." she said with disdain, her former grin, now a scowl.

"Please have mercy... aah!" Viser screamed as the nun continued to twist the blessed blade in her stomach.

"Now why would I do that? You were trying to kill me and my partner earlier?! I'm going to take pleasure in this." Bloodlust clearly in her grin.

"You killed a dozen of armed policemen, you cannibalized whole families including their children. It will be an ecstatic experience for me to torture and send you to the deepest pit of Hell!" Mirana continued as she groped Viser's face with both of her hands. Lifting the devil up, making Shatarova's victim harder to breathe.

Viser was now crying at this point, begging and screaming for the man to let her go. She was experiencing terrible and unbearable pain in her gut. She was wondering on how a blade could be so painful for her, an ordinary light spear shouldn't be this agonizing.

Mirana then saw the stray devil eyeing her bayonet and just made an amused chuckle. "Like them? I had these light spears enforced with some of my enchantments, " she beamed in a cheeky manner, her demented grin never faltering.

"What kind of exorcist are you!" she shouted in desperate fury, her voice echoing through the halls.

"Sorry dear. I really need to get promoted, no hard feelings no?." she retorted before throwing Viser across the near window, the impact making her cough up more blood. Forming both of her arms in an x-crossed position, she manifested a dozen of smaller light daggers from her palms.

"Why are you doing this!" she screamed.

"Amen." she spoke in a soft tone before she threw all the daggers towards Viser, effectively butchering her body in the window. Her body fell with a loud thud; pints of blood exploded from her wounds in a gory fashion.

"Heathen, I told already. I serve God… and I need that promotion."

As Mirana stared at her "handiwork", he heard a muffled voice behind his direction.

"Vi-Viser…" a squeak.

Mirana gazed at the shell-shocked Kuroka "Oh I forgot about you. You're a Cat-Girl aren't you? So… you want the easy way or the hard-"

Kuroka can only run away from her as fast as she can from the amoral exorcist. Athletic leaps and jumps on the ruined floor, away from Mirana.

The blonde nun can only sigh. Raising her right hand, she conjured another light spear.

"It's always the hard way."

"Hey. Issei. What do we do now? I might have overdone it." Mirana shyly called out her partner.

"Well. We could always remove her devil piece now… but."

 **"Are you sure about this, Hyoudou?"** a booming voice asked.

"Go for it." Mirana encouraged. I mean she is a stray, albeit a powerful one, but a stray nonetheless. Fair game for all of us."

 **"You're doing this** **just because you want a cat girl to boss around, no** **?"** the dragon deadpanned.

"What?! Of course not... just go to sleep already!" he replied defensively..

 **"Suit yourself."** Ddraig said as he continued his nap.

Issei continued to stare at the fallen Nekoshou, taking note of her soft feature in her face while wiping some tears with his gloved hand.

"Kuroka. Tonight is truly... a lucky night. A lucky night indeed." he said with a large smirk.

Golden scriptures began to encircle and engulf the three figures in a globe full of blinding light.

"Amen."

…

The End… for now.

To God be the Glory.


End file.
